Not Such a Secret
by Eady of Old
Summary: When Anna and Bates find out that they are expecting a child, they decide to wait a while before telling anyone. But some secrets are impossible to keep in a place like Downton.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Anna and Bates find out that they are expecting a child, they decide to wait a while before telling anyone. But some secrets are impossible to keep in a place like Downton.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Downton Abbey or any of these fine characters.

**A/N: This is kind of a departure from my angst fics of late. I'm also taking a stab at portraying other characters outside the core pair. This story will likely be two or three chapters. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

The way she moved, both deliberate and graceful. The dexterity and suppleness of her petite hands, usually occupied with some task or other but sometimes, on rare occasions, still. Her fair skin, as light and clear as women half her age, unkissed by the sun. Hair the color of afternoon sunlight as it shone through church windows.

Her smile. He could not even describe the way his heart clenched in his chest at the sight of her smile.

Even on the worst of days, he found her presence both distracting and elating. But ever since she'd shared with him her suspicions earlier in the week, he found her even more mesmerizing.

"You must stop staring at me that way," Anna chided him after a light breakfast at the cottage. "They'll suspect something."

"I'm just looking at my beautiful wife," he defended.

"Well you don't have to look quite so much."

"I can't help it. You're glowing."

The observation earned him both a delighted grin and a half-hearted smack to his arm. In truth, they were probably both still glowing from the confirmation they'd gotten from Dr. Clarkson the afternoon before.

A baby.

John was going to be a father. Finally, Anna would be a mother.

They hadn't contemplated children for quite some time. When nothing happened during their first years of marriage, he assumed it likely never would. Of course, any fault had to be his own. After all, he was older, and as he'd pointed out to Anna once, Vera had never gotten pregnant during his first marriage. At least, he did not think she'd ever been with child. But Vera had been a worldly woman and knew tricks and remedies to prevent such things from complicating her life. Not for the first time, John felt relief at never having been tied to the woman in so concrete a manner.

With Anna, it was different. He could see her as a mother. When he closed his eyes at night, he pictured her holding a baby. Their baby. She would teach the toddler to walk and then laugh with delight as she chased him through their small cottage, better able to keep up than him.

"Your son is incorrigible, Mr. Bates," he imagined her chastising him. "He's got into my mending three times today!"

And as their child grew older, he could see her as both a guide and a confidant, patching up skinned knees and plotting with the child to surprise her father with a jar of ladybugs from the garden. If the baby was a girl, Anna would put her in tiny dresses but let her play in the dirt anyway. If they had a boy, he would always look smart and doted on.

"We said we'd keep it a secret, at least for now," Anna pointed out as they neared the house on their usual morning walk from the cottage. "It will be better if I work as long as I can."

"I do worry about you being on your feet all day."

"And the doctor said it was all right. If I need a rest, I'll take one."

"And you promise to eat something?"

She'd been suffering from nausea for a while, which had led to her first suspicion of being in such a condition. John had not even considered the possibility of pregnancy until she told him about her appointment with the doctor and asked him to walk with her down to the hospital the prior afternoon. Since then, she'd still felt ill, but at least they knew for sure the reason and that it was perfectly natural.

Still, he worried about Anna. Already so tiny and delicate, the loss of appetite could affect her greatly.

"I promise to try," she allowed.

Of course by lunch time, he could see her sickness had returned, shading her new glow with a tinge of green as she pushed away the plate of food placed in front of her.

"I'm just not hungry," Anna told him quietly in response to his disapproving look.

Before he could answer, he noticed Mrs. Patmore standing on the opposite side of the servants' table, her eyes on Anna's untouched plate. Amid the general afternoon discussion, no one seemed to notice her address Anna, "You still feeling under the weather? I'll make you up some soup and crackers."

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore. That would be lovely."

John smiled knowingly at his wife. "She's never made me soup and crackers when I felt ill."

Anna shrugged a shoulder and returned his smile. "She must like me better."

Neither of them noticed Mrs. Hughes glance in their direction as she also took in Anna's full plate of food.

* * *

That night, he held her hair back when she got sick yet again. Having grown worried at her near-constant nausea, John resolved to talk to the doctor soon. Surely such frequent illness wasn't normal? How would Anna ever keep her strength up if she could barely keep any food in her stomach?

"I'm fine," she assured him once she'd cleaned up.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness if it happens any time of day," he grumbled. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have some tea and bread in a little while, but for right now I think I'll just let my stomach settle," she answered, settling on the couch next to him. Without hesitation, she pulled his arm down to wrap around her and she leaned against his chest. "Do you think anyone suspects anything?"

"I don't think so. Besides Mrs. Patmore, no one even seemed to notice you were ill."

"I think Mrs. Hughes noticed. She asked if I shouldn't spend the next few days at home, getting some rest."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I felt fine, just a touch of nausea."

John suppressed a laugh. "Then she definitely knows."

"How do you figure?"

"If you aren't ill but you're getting sick, what other possibilities are there?" Bates asked. "And Mrs. Hughes is an observant woman. She was bound to find out sooner or later."

Anna frowned at his prediction. "I can still do my duties. For a while at least."

"I'm not saying you can't. But how will Lady Mary feel, knowing she's being waited on by a pregnant woman?"

Snorting in response, she said, "Lady Mary will likely understand that pregnant women are just as capable of doing what ought to be done as when they aren't with child. She made that point to Mr. Matthew quite a few times when they were expecting."

Looking at her husband, Anna noted that the concern in his eyes was greater than she'd thought. He betrayed himself further by asking, "Darling, why are you so determined to keep working? Is it the money? We have plenty set aside, and my wages will be enough for now..."

It wasn't the money, although her salary in addition to his allowed them to save even more for their dream - to one day buy a hotel. But it was more than that, really.

"I don't want to be by myself down here all day," Anna admitted. "Say what you will about working up at the house, but things are never dull there. Plus I'll never get to see you."

In truth, they did get to spend more time together with them both working at Downton. In addition to sharing meals with the rest of the staff, they also got moments in the hallway, breaks in the afternoon when they'd caught up on their duties, and the occasional stolen rendezvous in the courtyard after dark. She would miss all of that if she stayed home at the cottage all day.

"At least tell Mrs. Hughes. Maybe she can lighten your duties a bit or switch things around so you don't have to be up and about all day," he implored.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to her in a few days," she promised. Her voice had grown low as fatigue set in, pulling her eyes closed as she relaxed more fully against him.

Running his hand along her arm and the silky smoothness of her black dress, John said quietly, "It will make me feel better. I worry so about you."

"Don't have to worry," she murmured, on the edge of sleep.

He thought about waking her and sending her upstairs to bed. But he discarded the notion immediately. Her sleep had been so difficult with the nausea, so any bit of rest she could get he would protect unflinchingly. And so he said nothing as she fell asleep leaned against him on the couch. For a time, he just sat and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and listened to the relaxing sound of her breathing in and out.

He marveled at his beautiful, amazing wife. He never failed to marvel at her, even after so many years. The sight of her still took his breath away and caused those delicate butterfly sensations in his stomach. John was fairly certain that he fell in love with her a little more each year they were together.

But the pregnancy did worry him. It came upon them so unexpectedly and while he delighted in finally having a child with his wife, he knew also that women who had their first child at an older age were at risk for more complications. Not for the first time, he regretted that they'd been unable to marry sooner.

As well, Anna was so tiny, he wondered how she would even have room inside her to grow another life. And yet... she was, even at that moment. The woman asleep in the crook of his arm represented two people to him - the two people he loved most in the world even if he hadn't yet met one of them.

He let her sleep until she woke naturally about an hour later. Groggily, she rubbed at her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Did I nod off?" she asked.

"I think you needed the rest," John told her gently.

"Still, you should have woken me. Are you stiff from sitting here so long?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he said as though placating a concerned mother. "How do you feel? Do you think you could eat something now?"

"Actually, I'm famished," she revealed with a grin.

* * *

At her insistence, he made her a simple meal of toast with jam to go with her tea. But at least she ate every crumb on her plate.

"When should we tell everyone?" he asked, filling the silence.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps in a few months when I start to show."

"And if they start to guess sooner?"

Between Mrs. Patmore's treatment of Anna and Mrs. Hughes watchful eye, John suspected they'd be lucky to get through another week without the entire house running rampant with the news.

Anna shrugged. "Then they know sooner. I just don't want any big announcements in case..."

In case they lost the baby. He understood.

Doctor Clarkson had explained the risks involved with pregnancy, and John knew from his time in the world how often women miscarried. He also knew from the tales of others that childbirth did not always end well for the mother, Lady Sybil's death hitting close to home. That worry sat in the back of his mind, a constant nagging fear that warred with his happiness about the pregnancy.

John had always contented himself with the knowledge that he would die long before Anna, the actuaries for their ages and sex making it almost inevitable. He could not contemplate living without her. The very notion was unthinkable.

"Then we'll wait to tell them. And anyone who finds out, we can ask to keep the secret," he assured her.

* * *

As it happened, rumors of the Bates' expectancy traveled faster than they could have imagined. It began with Mrs. Hughes, who consulted with Mrs. Patmore about Anna's untouched meals. Neither of the women were terribly surprised about the younger woman's condition, having speculated on when it might happen for some time.

"Can't you just picture Mr. Bates as a doting father?" Mrs. Hughes asked her friend.

"Let's just hope it's a boy," Mrs. Patmore responded.

"Why's that?"

"If they have a girl, I can see him scaring off any suitors that came around the house for her. They'd be quaking in their boots!"

The housekeeper smiled at the image. "But Anna would be so good with a girl," she said wistfully, like a grandmother. "And then we'll have to do without Anna round here, once the baby's come along."

"That is a shame," the cook admitted. "Won't be the same without her around."

"Still, it's the circle of life," Mrs. Hughes said. "And I couldn't be happier for them."

Neither women had any intention of letting this bit of news go any further than their tea-time discussion. But as it happened, Mr. Carson happened to hear a snippet through the cracked door of Mrs. Hughes' sitting room as he stopped to ask her a question.

Anna pregnant? The idea had never occurred to him. Maids had come and gone over the years with alarming frequency, but Anna's presence in the house was a constant he'd been able to count on. She knew everything, could be relied on without question, and never gave him any backtalk or complaints about her work. He sighed at the thought of replacing her.

The concern followed him throughout the day. When should they advertise for a new lady's maid for Lady Mary? Surely Anna would give them enough time to find someone, and Miss Baxter could see to Her Ladyship if the need arose. But it was always better to be prepared in advance.

Lady Mary must have noticed his fretful expression on her way in the house that afternoon as she stopped and asked him, "What's the matter, Carson?"

"It's nothing, my lady. Just thinking about staffing issues is all."

"Staffing issues?" she questioned. "I thought we were all up to levels. Is someone leaving?

"Not yet, my lady, but I fear a departure may be inevitable in the near future."

She waited for him to elaborate, but when he did not she grew impatient. "Well who is it, Carson? Who's leaving?"

"I'd rather not say until I have a more definitive confirmation."

And then she pinned him with those eyes - those dark, mischievous eyes he could never disappoint.

"Tell me, Carson. It will be our secret."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who left feedback on chapter 1. Reviews are shiny.**

* * *

Lady Mary took the news much better than Carson. While she hated the thought of losing Anna, the thought of her friend - and truly, they were friends, despite the separation of their classes - expecting a child overjoyed her tremendously. She remembered how elated she was to find out she was expecting Matthew's baby, and how happy they'd been during that first visit at the hospital with their new family.

First and last visit, she thought bitterly. It was the last time she ever saw her husband. Nearly two years had passed since his untimely death, but she still missed him as desperately as though not a day had gone by.

And she would miss Anna, too. But surely her maid would not be quitting right away. She'd made no mention of a pregnancy that morning when she'd dressed Mary for breakfast. Perhaps they would be keeping it to themselves for the time being, she decided. And perhaps Anna would work through some of her early pregnancy. That would give Mary time to think and plan.

She ruminated through the rest of the day, watching Anna as she helped her dress for dinner. The blonde woman seemed distracted and not at all well.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mary asked.

"Just a little under the weather lately," Anna allowed.

"You must take care of yourself," she scolded.

The maid smiled indulgently at her employer. "You sound like Mr. Bates, milady. He hovers over me like a mother hen."

"I understand completely," Mary said. "When I was pregnant, Matthew was the same way-"

They both froze as they realized what she'd said. Mary looked in the mirror at Anna, then turned around to see her properly. Anna seemed surprised by Her Ladyship's knowledge but not shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly. "We haven't told anyone."

"Carson told me," Mary said, feigning shame at the admission of indulging in gossip.

Anna looked confused. "How did he know?"

"He didn't say. I'd speculate that he found out from Mrs. Hughes."

"But we haven't told anyone, milady."

Mary chuckled at her naivety. "Anna, you've been sick for weeks. I'm disappointed with myself that I didn't realize the reason sooner. But it seems someone else is more observant than I am."

Anna nodded at this then said pensively, "I had planned to work a little longer, milady. As long as possible, actually, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Mary said. "As long as you're well enough and don't overdo it. I know it isn't how things used to be done, but we're in the 1920's for heaven sake. But I do I think I'll talk to Mrs. Hughes about lessening some of your other duties."

"That's not necessary, milady-"

"No, but it is my prerogative," Mary told her with stern finality. Anna smiled in response. "Now you must tell me everything. Have you gone to see the doctor?"

* * *

"What's this for?" Thomas asked, looking at the plate of cheese and crackers with a bowl of soup Mrs. Patmore had set aside from the rest of the servants' dinners.

"That's for Anna," Daisy said. "She's been so sick lately and Mrs. Patmore's been making her bland food so she can keep it down."

"She's been sick?" the under butler demanded. "Then why isn't she at home rather than spreading it around to the rest of us?"

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. But no one else has fallen ill. Maybe whatever she has isn't catchin'."

Thomas stared at her for a second before noting sarcastically, "Ill for weeks with a sickness that isn't catching? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well then maybe she's pregnant," Daisy replied offhandedly, already putting her attention back to her work preparing the main dinner. "I heard pregnant women get sick a lot in the beginning."

As Daisy went on with her cooking, Thomas stood there with his eyebrows raised, a look of curious understanding across his features. He made no comment to the assistant cook as he headed into the servants' hall. There he found Miss Baxter plugging away at her sewing machine.

"You're always using this thing," he muttered as much to himself as to her.

"It only takes a fraction of the time," Baxter shot back at him

Sarcastically he asked, "Then why do you always seem to be on it? Nevermind. There's something I want you to find out."

"Mr. Barrow, I told you-"

"It's about Anna. The rumor is that she's pregnant."

Baxter shot him a look of disgust. "That's definitely none of my business."

"Just find out if it's true."

"And so what if it is? What does knowing do for you?"

"Knowing is always better than not knowing," Thomas said archly.

But Baxter just shook her head. "I refuse to spy on Mrs. Bates. She's been nothing but kind to me since I came here, her and Mr. Bates both. Besides, if she is expecting, you'll find out in a few months anyway."

Thomas glared at her, his eyes hard and cold. Finally, she relented with a sigh. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"You'd better."

* * *

As it so happened, Miss Baxter ran into Anna upstairs after dinner, each on the way to assist their lady for bed. She noticed the way the other woman rested one hand on her stomach and the other in a ball at her lips, as though fighting back against a sudden sickness.

"Are you all right?' she asked with concern.

Anna simply nodded, not taking the risk of speaking. Her complexion was pale, and Baxter could tell she was about to be ill. Thinking quickly, she guided the other woman into a nearby empty room and through it to the bathroom. No sooner had she closed the door behind them did Anna begin to lose the contents of her stomach.

Baxter stayed with her, rubbing her back and offering her encouragement. Part of her disliked that Barrow's suspicions about the pregnancy were confirmed, partly because she hated when Barrow was right but also because she hated informing on either of the Bateses.

After a few minutes, Anna seemed finished and Baxter wetted the towel so she could wash her face. The other woman handled that part with the calculated efficiency of someone who'd done so countless times in a recent period.

"Thank you for your help," Anna told her as they finished tidying the bathroom and left the way they'd come out.

"It'll get better," Baxter promised her with a kindly smile.

"Will it?" Anna asked, not bothering to ask what she meant. Instead, she seemed curious how the other woman knew about morning sickness. But the question Baxter saw in her eyes went unasked.

"In due time," Baxter said. "Be sure to drink lots of water."

Anna nodded, taking in the information. She wanted to ask more, to pick the other woman's brain a bit on this topic, but they were both overdue for their duties.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lady Grantham asked when Baxter finally appeared. "You're usually so prompt."

"I apologize, milady. I stopped to help Mrs. Bates in the hallway."

Her Ladyship's eyebrows shot up in concern. "What's wrong with Anna?"

"She wasn't feeling well is all."

"That's strange. Anna is always so stout and healthy. She almost never gets sick."

Baxter considered saying nothing. But part of her reasoned that if Barrow was to know - and she'd have to tell him, unfortunately - then the people making decisions in the house should know before him.

"I think it is a different kind of sickness, milady," she said quietly. She watched, waiting for Her Ladyship to understand.

Lady Grantham seemed confused for a moment, then comprehension dawned. "You mean she's pregnant? How exciting, our Anna to have a baby!"

Suddenly feeling guilty for betraying Mrs. Bates' secret, even when she hadn't asked for it to stay between them, Baxter said, "I'm not sure that they're ready for people to really know yet. I just happened upon her..."

"Oh, of course," the American woman assured her. "I won't say a word. And she can still work for a while yet, if she wants to. I wonder if Mary knows?"

"If Mary knows what?" came a voice behind them. Both women turned to see Lady Edith standing in the doorway.

"Anna is pregnant!" Lady Grantham squeaked in exuberance.

Lady Edith seemed to deflate at this news, although she forced a smile. "Oh, how nice for her."

"They aren't telling anyone yet, but Baxter gave me the inside scoop."

Taking a seat in on the side of the bed, the daughter said quietly, "I wonder how she'll get on down there at the cottage, all by herself. I'm sure it will be frightfully dull for her."

"It won't be dull when the baby comes," Lady Grantham stated. "Although Mary will so regret losing her. I think we all will."

"Maybe she can still come up to the house, after the baby is born," Edith suggested.

"But what will she do with the child?" Baxter found herself asking, and quickly added, "Milady."

Speaking with careful casualness, Edith stated, "Well, I know that Mr. Drewe and his wife have taken in a new baby. I think the girl's parents were distant relations. Maybe Mrs. Drewe could look after Anna's baby while she's up at the house."

Lady Grantham frowned at the suggestion and quickly said, "We shouldn't be planning her future for her, especially when we don't even know officially."

She quickly shifted the conversation to something more innocuous. Baxter set her mind to her work as she listened to the two women talking, sorting through the mundane knowledge she could safely feed Barrow to keep him happy and the more important items she intended to keep to herself.

* * *

"Did you know Anna was pregnant?"

The question came as a surprise to Robert that night as he removed his dressing gown before crawling into bed.

"No, I hadn't heard. I just saw Bates and he didn't say a word." He paused in consideration. "Although, now that you mention it, he did seem more preoccupied than usual."

"They've been married for several years now. The pregnancy must have come as something of a surprise if its their first," Cora said, cognizant of the possibility of miscarriages of which she might be unaware.

Robert smiled slightly, remembering the first time she'd told him they would be expecting a child. "Well I'm very happy for them both. They've gone through a lot to be together, what with Bates' wife and then the trial."

"And something was going on with them this past year," Cora said. "When Anna was dressing me after Braithwaite left, she seemed so sad. Plus she moved back into the house for a while. I think Mary knows what it was, but she won't tell me."

Nodding, Robert admitted, "Bates did mention that there was something, but they worked it out between them."

"Apparently they worked things out quite a bit, if she's pregnant," his wife teased. "Of course, I never did understand what she saw in him. He's so much older and crippled besides."

He and Cora never really had seen eye-to-eye on his valet. But then, she hadn't been with Bates on the battlefield in Africa, she didn't know about Bates keeping some secret of his ex-wife from bringing scandal on the family. And Robert had never told her about Bates getting the letter from Sampson. She also hadn't seen Anna's utter despair when Bates was pronounced guilty and sentenced to death.

"They love each other," he said simply. "And love knows no age and no impediments. They make a good match, I think."

"If you say so," Cora agreed reluctantly.

"But we will have to find another lady's maid for Mary," Robert lamented with a sigh. "I know I didn't like O'Brien, but at least she stuck around for a while."

"Funny you mention that. Edith had the oddest idea in case Anna still wanted to work after the baby was born..."

* * *

Anna found her husband waiting for her in the servants' hall, his eyes on the book in front of him but obviously not his attention. He lit up at the sight of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," she said tentatively. "But first I think I need to get a glass of water."

She turned to head back into the kitchen, and he stopped her. "Anna, sit down. I can fetch you some water."

For once, she did not argue but gratefully collapsed into the chair beside his to wait for him. He located a glass immediately, and upon seeing Daisy watching him with curiosity, he asked, "Do you have any spare bread I can have for Anna?"

"Of course," she said, bringing him a couple of slices from one of the cupboards which was kept unlocked. "Can I get her anything else? Maybe a biscuit or two?"

"I think this'll be fine," Bates told the young woman with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll feel better soon," Daisy told him. "I've heard the sickness only lasts a couple of months."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What sickness?"

Sensing she may have mistepped, the assistant cook said tentatively, "You know, the one from being with child."

"How do you know she's with child?" Bates asked.

Nervously, Daisy played with her apron, her eyes wide as she chose her words carefully. "I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn. I just thought everyone knew."

He could not help but smile at her. "Well, everyone doesn't know, so if you could keep it under your hat..."

"Of course," she agreed immediately, then added with her own delighted grin, "And congratulations, to both of you."

"Thank you, Daisy."

He returned to the servants' hall with the water and bread for Anna, setting the items in front of her before retaking his seat by her side.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked, having observed his conversation in the kitchen but not hearing it.

"Daisy is under the impression that everyone knows about you being pregnant," he said with amusement. "And she offers her congratulations."

"That's sweet of her. And I don't know about everyone, but Lady Mary found out."

"From who?"

"Mr. Carson."

"How did he find out?"

"Probably from Mrs. Hughes. She must have figured it out like you thought. And Miss Baxter knows. She saw me get sick upstairs." Anna shrugged. "Oh well, it couldn't stay a secret forever."

Taking in her tired features and resigned voice, Bates wondered if there was more to Anna's hesitance at sharing the news than simple privacy.

"You are happy about this, aren't you?" he asked.

His question startled her, and she looked at him in confusion. "Of course I'm happy. I'm over the moon about it," Anna added with a genuine smile. Then she added, "I'm just exhausted. And half the time I can't tell if I'm nauseous or hungry. Or both."

"Well, finish this up and we can head home," he suggested.

Taking a few more bites of bread, she let a few moments pass before she inquired tentatively, "Are you happy about it, about the baby?"

"I haven't been happier about anything since the day you let me put that ring on your finger," he answered.

"What about buying a hotel someday?" she asked. "We haven't talked about that in a while."

Bates responded, "I'd still like to, at some point. When we've got enough saved and we're ready to leave Downton."

"It would be a shame to leave before the baby was born," Anna said.

He suddenly saw an image of her flash before his eyes, at the cottage with their child cradled in her arms, the windows open in the summer with the curtains fluttering in the breeze. He pictured her bringing the baby up to the servants' hall to show off to their friends. Mrs. Hughes would coo at the wee one like a first-time grandmother. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy would marvel at the babe's tiny hands and feet. Jimmy would make some off-handed comment about never wanting children even as he offered the baby a finger to squeeze. Even Mr. Carson would be enraptured, as he typically was with children.

Smiling, Bates said, "Yes, it would be a shame."

"Are you ready to head home?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Then take me home please, Mr. Bates," she requested, rewarding him with a loving smile as he helped her rise from her chair.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Bates."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I put in a scene between Mrs. Hughes and Anna as requested and I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. One of the good things to come out of S4 was the brilliant interactions between these two characters and I can just imagine Mrs. Hughes' maternal feelings for Anna in such a circumstance.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has and continues to leave reviews :)**

* * *

At breakfast, Anna played with the plain oatmeal Mrs. Patmore had served her more than she consumed it. Even with brown sugar and honey, the gray substance held little enticement for her, not when all she could think about was how much the smell made her stomach turn somersaults.

"Can I get you anything?" John asked her quietly, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Anna simply shook her head. Nothing sounded appetizing. The thought of sweet foods made her want to gag and the notion of savory reminded her of bile rising in the back of her throat. Instead of food, she focused on her breathing and took another sip of tea.

When had tea begun to upset her stomach so badly? It was the only thing she'd had since John had forced her to eat something the night before. And yet, she could not bring herself to drink it, choosing plain water instead. But even the water upset the precarious balance of forces in her body, and Anna pushed herself back from the table.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told John before leaving the room. She forced herself to walk slowly and casually so as not to catch the notice of anyone else. But the closer she got to the downstairs bathroom, the more urgent her need grew and she was barely able to close the door behind her before the sickness overtook her.

Anna hated being ill, she always had. The physical act not only sapped her strength, but it left her feeling light-headed and tired. The suggestion of Miss Baxter to drink plenty of water reminded her that she needed fluids no matter how difficult even they were to keep down. Washing her face in the sink and then patting it dry, Anna turned her attention to her ashen complexion.

She did look very pale. No wonder John was so concerned. Pinching her cheeks to induce some color, Anna left the bathroom to return to the servants' hall.

Mrs. Hughes intercepted her in the corridor. The older woman looked her up and down thoughtfully before stating knowingly, "I understand that I am to lighten your work load for a while."

"You don't have to," Anna began, suddenly embarrassed at this woman believing she could not perform her duties, "Lady Mary is just-"

"Worried about you," the housekeeper interrupted, "and so am I." Giving Anna a motherly smile, she laid a hand tenderly on her shoulder. "You've always been such a hard worker, but it is important for you to take care of yourself at this time."

While she had already assumed that Mrs. Hughes knew about the pregnancy, her round-about way of acknowledging it amused Anna somewhat. "What do you mean, 'at this time'?" she asked dumbly.

"Well, you know..." Mrs. Hughes responded vaguely, withdrawing her hand as she looked uncomfortable at having such knowledge in her possession.

Unable to contain a smile, Anna responded, "Yes, I do know, but how do you?"

"Well... you've been so sick lately, and after discussing it with Mrs. Patmore..." The housekeeper sighed. "Oh, listen to me, admitting to gossiping. If you must know, I was worried about you not eating, and I wanted to know why. I'm sorry if you two were trying to keep it a secret. It won't go any further than me."

"I think its a little too late to keep this a secret," Anna acknowledged. "Lady Mary found out from Mr. Carson already."

This information got Mrs. Hughes' attention. "How does Mr. Carson know?" she asked, obviously affronted that he knew but did not share it with her.

"We thought he had it from you," Anna said.

"Well I didn't tell him... Oh well, I suppose its no matter. But I am so happy for you, of course, Anna. God knows you and Mister Bates could use some good news after so much hardship the last few years. But I will be worrying about you for a while longer I think."

Anna smiled at her. "You don't have to worry, Mrs. Hughes. I'll be fine."

Resisting the very unprofessional urge to pull the young woman in for a hug, Mrs. Hughes said, "You're a good girl, Anna, and everyone here cares about you a great deal. Let others take care of you for a while."

* * *

The dizziness began when Anna was mid-way through helping Lady Mary dress for breakfast.

It started as a simple hotness around her neck and chalking it up to not drinking enough water, she ignored it. But it quickly grew worse. By the time she'd finished assisting Her Ladyship, spots began to appear in her vision, rapidly growing and morphing until she lost all sense of balance. Anna clutched at the side of the Lady Mary's bed for support as gravity reversed itself and the floor suddenly spun up to meet her.

"Anna!" she heard Lady Mary exclaim as she collapsed.

She became aware of the feeling of strong arms supporting her and blinking her eyes groggily, Anna recognized the kindly face of Tom Branson set with a worried frown. The air moving around them alerted her to the fact that he was carrying her.

"We're taking you to the hospital," he said, noticing her eyes had opened. With careful steps, he whisked her down the main staircase, and Anna caught a glimpse of Lady Mary following them. The spots in her vision remained, moving and changing as she tried to focus. Without Branson's steady arms under her, she would have no sense of orientation at all.

"They've brought the car around so we can go straight there. Has anyone told Bates?" Lady Mary demanded as she followed them out the font door, firmly in command of the situation.

Setting Anna into the back seat of the vehicle, Branson reported, "I'll get him and follow in the other car."

Mary gave him a terse nod and climbed into the car beside Anna, supporting her weak form. Unable to keep herself upright, the maid leaned heavily against her employer, letting her head loll onto the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, milady," she managed to get out, but Lady Mary quickly shushed her.

"Don't worry about anything," she soothed Anna. "Everything will be all right."

The movement of the car and the feel of Her Ladyship's arm wrapped around her shoulder was all Anna remembered as the abyss took her once more.

* * *

Branson found Bates in Lord Grantham's dressing room. Both men turned to the door with surprised expressions at his sudden appearance, nearly out of breath. One look at the man's face must have foretold an emergency.

"What's happened?" Grantham asked in alarm.

But Tom looked to Bates as he answered, "It's Anna. She collapsed in Mary's room and they've taken her to the hospital."

Bates did not hear Lord Grantham him to go to his wife, nor did he hear the Earl suggest that Tom drive him. And he did not register that he'd put down the brush in his hand or that he kept up with Tom's fast steps down to the garage behind the house. All he could think about was his wife. Her image swam before him as worry replaced every conscious thought.

Tom told him what he knew once they were in the car, the former chauffer settling behind the wheel with ease.

"Mary said she was standing there and then she just fainted. But she didn't wake up right away, and Mary was frightened. She said with Anna's condition, she ought to see the doctor right away." Tom risked a glance at the man in the seat next to him. "What did she mean, Anna's condition? Is Anna pregnant?"

"Yes, she is," Bates breathed, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of them as he willed the car to go faster.

Tom swallowed hard and returned his own attention to the road, his expression awash with fear as his own memories flooded his mind. "How far along is she?" he ventured.

Bates shook his head, struggling to think, to remember what the doctor had told them. "Six weeks, I think. Maybe eight."

Tom nodded. "I'm sure she's be okay," he told the other man. Anna was a fine woman, both kind and hard-working. Almost everyone in the house liked her, upstairs and down. He hated to think of something happening to her.

Bates said nothing in response, too caught up in his own thoughts.

They made it to the hospital in short order, and Bates was exiting the car almost before it came to a full stop. Tom caught up with him quickly and both men entered the building together. They soon encountered Mrs. Crawley, who was speaking with a family member of one of the patients.

"Tom!" she said, spotting Mr. Branson, then added, "And Mister Bates. What brings you two here?"

"Anna was brought in a little while ago by Lady Mary," Bates said hurriedly, his eyes looking past the woman towards the back.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?"

Tom interjected, "She fainted during her work and we could barely get her to respond to us. Mary brought her here immediately because she's pregnant. I followed with Mister Bates."

Nodding, Mrs. Crawley advised, "I'll just pop back and see if I can find out how she is."

The veteran of numerous doctor visits while his own wife was pregnant, Tom took a seat in the small waiting area. But Bates stayed rooted to the spot where Lady Mary's mother-in-law had left him, never taking his gaze off the door through which she'd disappeared.

Minutes passed. Neither men could tell how many as time seemed to slow to a supernatural crawl. Tom wished he could offer some assurances to the other man, to tell him that everything would be well, that Anna and the baby were likely safe and healthy. But he couldn't bring himself to offer promises that he knew could not be made.

Any other conversation would have been meaningless, a desperate ploy to take the valet's mind off his wife's welfare, and no one knew better than Tom how useless a venture that would be. And so they waited in silence, in ear-shattering silence, for some news of Anna's condition.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, just a bit of a cliffhanger on the last one, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. Feedback is lovely! **

* * *

Isobel followed Doctor Clarkson out into the waiting area. At the sight of Mr. Bates and Tom's terrified expressions, she pasted on her best reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine," the doctor immediately told Mr. Bates. "I've examined Mrs. Bates and she is alert and responsive."

"And the baby?" he asked.

"Nothing seems to be amiss. From what I can tell, Mrs. Bates had a fainting spell brought on by low blood sugar. She said she's been unable to keep much down, so I'm giving her something to take for the nausea. She needs to eat more and rest, but she should be perfectly fine."

"You can go in and see her," Isobel added, knowing the man would not be at ease until he'd laid eyes on his wife. "Mary is sitting with her now."

Dipping his head slightly to both of them, the valet moved past them into the room. Doctor Clarkson left in the direction of his office to prepare the prescription for Anna's anti-nausea medication.

"What a relief," Tom noted to Isobel, the young man showing genuine concern.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "The poor thing weighs nothing at all, and with the rigors of pregnancy, I'm surprised she didn't faint sooner, as sick as Mary says she's been."

Tom nodded. "Sybil was a little sick in the beginning, but nothing like this."

Nodding, Isobel said, "I suspect it will be a difficult pregnancy for her. But I've been wrong before."

"I hope it goes well for them. I can't think of two better people, and with everything they've been through..."

She understood him completely. While she'd never had much interaction with Mr. Bates before the murder trial, she'd gotten to know Anna during those terrible days and in the time since. Both servants were hard-working and loyal, the sort of people Isobel would have liked to know better if the dictates of society did not separate them into different spheres.

"He loves her very much," Tom went on. "I saw it right away when I first came to Downton. When the two of them were in the same room, it was like they were drawn together. In some ways they remind me of Sybil and me."

Smiling at his memory, Isobel observed, "I was so happy to hear when he'd been released from prison. I know she did a lot to find the evidence to free him."

"I'm surprised she didn't start digging under the prison wall," Tom said with amusement.

Isobel did not mention the nagging fear at the back of her mind, the one that had no basis in science or rationality but remained present nevertheless. The last two children born at Downton lost a parent soon after, including not only Tom's wife but her own son. While both instances had been something of a rarity, she recalled the old adage of tragedy coming in threes.

Setting aside her worry, she observed, "They'll make good parents."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Best of luck to them," he said before leaving.

* * *

Mary stood up from her chair at Anna's side as Bates entered the room. The relief on his face at the sight of his wife sitting up in the hospital bed warmed her heart.

"I'm completely well," Anna assured him as he took the seat next to her. "I just need to eat more."

"I've been telling you that," Bates chided her gently.

"I know, and you are right, as usual," she teased back. "And Lady Mary has already said she's going to take away some of my duties."

The valet turned to look back at Mary. "Thank you, milady. And for taking care of her today."

Smiling in embarrassment at the utter sincerity in his voice, she responded, "Of course, it was the least I could do. And Anna was so helpful to me when I was pregnant..."

Bates looked back at his wife and Mary knew it was time for her to give them the room. Addressing Anna, she said, "If you feel up to dressing me tomorrow, come to the house, but I better not see you for the rest of the day - either of you. Go home and relax."

"Thank you, milady," her maid said before she turned her attention to her husband.

As Mary left the room, she overheard him say, "I was so worried about you - both of you."

"Well, we're both fine."

"I don't know what I would do..."

* * *

Had he been able to carry her from the car down to the cottage, he probably would have, Anna thought in amusement. Despite being such a modern thinker, in many ways John was incredibly old fashioned, especially in his treatment of her. The best word she could think of to describe his fastidious care and concern for her was 'cherish.' He cherished her.

He also nagged her and hovered and worried like an old woman sometimes.

"I am perfectly well," Anna told him as he helped her down the steps to their door.

"You fainted just a few hours ago," he scolded, unlocking and opening the door for her. "And the doctor told you to take it easy."

"Well then feed me and send me to bed, Mr. Bates," she teased.

"I intend to. Actually, why don't you go up and change now? I can bring you up some soup and crackers and you can eat in bed."

Anna frowned at the idea, not wanting him to have to struggle with a tray on the stairs.

"I'd rather eat down here with you," she said, although the idea of eating in bed like a fine lady did sound lovely.

John saw through her words directly to her intent. Not wanting to shame or embarrass him, she rarely brought up the restrictions to his abilities caused by the need for his cane. Rather, she did her best to avoid asking him to do things which would prove awkward or difficult to execute.

"Please, Anna," he implored. "Let me take care of you."

"Well... if you insist," she relented.

A short time later, she settled into her side of the bed in a nightgown, feeling silly about laying down in the middle of the day. For once, the nausea had subsided, probably due to the medicine the doctor had given her.

True to his word, John brought her a tray with hot soup, crackers, and a crust of bread spread with honey and butter. It was far more food than she could eat at one sitting, she realized with amusement. Anna watched as he carefully limped over to her with it in his hands, his cane looped over one arm.

"Thank you," she said as he situated the tray on her lap.

Doing an exaggerated bow, John asked, "Is there anything else you require, milady?"

"Only your company, _milord_," she answered, attempting to sound serious but failing so miserably she could not stop from giggling.

Circling to his side of the bed, he removed his shoes before climbing on top of the covers beside her. As Anna ate, he simply watched her, his eyes moving across her body slowly, like a delicate caress. Were she not so tired from the day's events, she would want to take advantage of his attention and their free afternoon.

"I cannot possibly eat all this," she declared, growing full.

"Don't forget - you're eating for two now."

She retorted, "From what the doctor said, I'm eating for one plus a growing child which is currently the size of a bean."

"And we want that bean to grow up to be big and strong."

"Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Anna asked, looking down at her flat stomach, not yet rounded by pregnancy.

"I don't know," John responded thoughtfully. "I would be fine with either, as long as he or she looks like you."

"Really? I think I'd quite like having a little boy with your dark hair."

"Maybe a girl with your blue eyes and smile," he countered.

"Well, whatever he or she looks like, I'm looking forward to meeting our child."

John observed, "I imagine you're looking forward to not being sick so much as well."

"I don't mind the sickness really," Anna said. "I've heard that when a woman has bad morning sickness, it means the baby will be fine and healthy."

"Then we should be having a very healthy child," he joked. He shifted so that he could take the tray with the remaining food. "I'll go take care of this," he told her. "Get some rest."

"Will you come back and read to me until I fall asleep?" she requested.

"If you wish."

He returned shortly, bringing with him one of the books of poetry he'd recently gotten in town. She curled on her side to face him as he opened the cover and flipped a couple of pages until he got to the first poem. She loved when he read to her. As the soothing tones of his voice filled the bedroom, Anna let her eyes drift closed as she focused on his natural rhythm and cadence more than the words themselves.

With her hand resting on her belly, she fell asleep with the image of her husband holding their baby in his arms, reading to their child.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I went a little further with it than I originally thought I would and I could probably go further still. But I mostly just wanted to cover this exciting beginning for Anna and Bates as everyone around them figures it out. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

"You are not worry about the laundry or do any other heavy lifting," the housekeeper read from her list of restrictions to Anna's duties. "You aren't to climb any stepladders or reach for anything too high..."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," she sighed, feeling for all the world like a youth under restrictions.

"You can do whatever mending needs to be done to balance out the workload, as long as you're able. If you need something from the attics, you can ask me or Miss Baxter to fetch it for you." Anna nodded an acknowledgment. "You are to sit down and rest yourself no less than once every hour..."

Standing next to them, Mr. Carson sighed heavily and looked at the younger woman.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home to the cottage for the rest of it?" he appealed. "I had my doubts about a lady's maid still working while with child, but after what happened yesterday..."

"The doctor said I'm fine," Anna told the butler. "And I've been eating much better with the medication he gave me to help with the sickness."

"But what if something happens?" Mrs. Hughes asked. "What if you faint again or-" She stopped herself from speaking aloud any other ugly examples but frowned deeply at whatever she was imagining.

"If something does happy, I'll be better off up here where there are lots of people than down at the cottage by myself," Anna assured her. "And I've already promised you _and _Mister Bates _and _Lady Mary that I'll take it easy."

Mister Carson lamented, "I know we're in the 1920's now but I can't say as I'm comfortable with sort of thing. We've never had a pregnant maid before."

"Except Ethel," the housekeeper pointed out.

"Well I didn't know about her at the time," he huffed, "so she doesn't count."

"Mister Carson," Mrs. Hughes began, "women have been giving birth to babies since the beginning of time. And life has gone on."

None of them mentioned the name hovering in the room, like a ghost or friendly spirit. Lady Sybil's death still haunted everyone.

"I guess we'll see how it goes," Mr. Carson allowed finally. Turning to Anna, he told her sternly, "But you are to adhere to all of Mrs. Hughes restrictions."

"Yes, Mister Carson," the lady's maid said dutifully.

* * *

"Let me carry those for you," John offered, moving to take the two pairs of shoes Anna carried in her arms as she walked towards the stairs in the hall outside the family rooms.

"They barely weigh anything," Anna admonished him, relinquishing the heels nevertheless.

Shaking his head at her, he responded, "You barely weigh anything. Did you eat all of your lunch?"

Having been in Ripon on an errand for Lord Grantham, he'd missed his usual duty of overseeing her full consumption of the afternoon meal.

"Every bite," she assured him, "except the brussels sprouts."

"Why not the brussels sprouts?" he frowned.

"I don't like brussels sprouts," she shrugged.

Cocking his head to the side, John let the matter go as he followed her down the stairs, shoes in hand. Downstairs, he took the shoes into the boot room and pulled a brush and some polish out of a cupboard for her.

"You really don't need to do my work and yours besides," Anna admonished him. "It has been three days since I fell, and I've done nothing but improve."

"And you'll continue to improve, if I have anything to say about it." With a quick glance at the open door to ensure they were unobserved, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful, by the way."

A genuine blush crept into Anna's cheeks as she smiled. He'd told her about the glow she exuded, but she suspected it was all in his head, a sort of pride in both of them for finally conceiving and growing their family.

Teasingly, she told him, "Get back to work, Mister Bates, before I report you to Mister Carson for distracting me."

He kissed her once more before reluctantly exiting the boot room. No sooner had he left than Thomas appeared in the open doorway.

"So what's all this then about your duties changing?" he asked archly. "Doesn't seem fair to me."

Anna shot him a look of bemused irritation. "Says the man whose job was created out of thin air to let him stay on."

"I just want to make sure everyone is pulling their weight."

"Well, I know you'll be sure to let Mister Carson know if you think I'm falling down on the job."

Their barbs having been traded, Anna waited for him to leave. But Thomas just stood there for a moment, watching her polish Lady Mary's shoes. Finally, he said, "I heard they had to take you to the hospital the other day."

"I just fainted is all," Anna answered.

"I know, but what with what happened to Lady Sybil..."

She was not surprised that he knew about the baby. Everyone knew, it seemed. Forcing down the urge to laugh at his effort to hide any sign of concern, Anna reported, "The doctor said I checked out just fine and there should be nothing to worry about."

Annoyed, Thomas declared, "I wasn't worried. I just think we've had enough death in this house."

"Then I promise to die elsewhere," Anna told him.

He pursed his lips at her tart response. "Fine then. As long as we have that clear."

And he left her to finish with the shoes. Anna smiled after him, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

By the end of a fortnight, most of the hovering and fussing over Anna's conditioned had settled down. With no more incidents of fainting, Mr. Carson seemed to completely forget about the pregnancy, and despite keeping a close eye on her, Mrs. Hughes left her to carry on with her work in peace.

The only one who seemed to have any lingering doubts about her working while with child was Bates.

He frequently sought her out during the day, just to make sure she was well. At first she found his concern endearing, but as it continued, day after day, the constant hovering began to wear on her. He could tell.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told him, over and over again.

"You know I worry," he said at first, and then as time went by, he stopped reminding her. He was always going to worry, he realized, no matter how many reassurances Anna, the doctor, or anyone else offered.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Bates told Lord Grantham, possibly the best and worst person he could confide to about his concern.

"Pray you never have to find out," the Earl suggested. "But it is hard not to worry."

"I think I'm driving Anna mad with it."

His Lordship chuckled slightly. "I was the same with Cora, at least the first time. By the time Sybil-"

He froze, cutting off for a moment. But then he took a deep breath and let it out again. Steadying his voice, Lord Grantham continued with what he was going to say. "By the time Sybil was born, we were old hats at it."

"I'm not sure I could survive going through this three times," Bates said, giving no indication that he'd heard the stumble in his employer's words. Some grief would never vanish.

"It gets easier," Lord Grantham assured him. "But then she'll start showing and then you'll really start to worry. But in the end, it'll all be worth it, when you are holding your new son or daughter in your arms."

"I can only hope I'm as good of a father as you, milord."

He sighed at the compliment. "Just learn from my mistakes, Bates. Learn well from my mistakes. And enjoy this time with Anna. When the baby comes, you'll wish for as much time alone with her as you can find."

* * *

Usually one of the first servants to bed due to her early morning duties, Daisy found herself up late one night after everyone else had shuffled off upstairs. Lying awake in the dark, she'd suddenly remembered a recipe Mrs. Patmore had directed her to begin that evening. It had completely slipped her mind among the usual bustle of dinner preparations. Creeping down the stairs to the kitchen to quickly finish it up, she noticed the light still on in the servants' hall.

Walking through the darkened kitchen and keeping to the shadows, she noticed the room's only inhabitants were Anna and Mr. Bates. The lady's maid was seated at the table facing away from her with her husband next to her, his chair pulled back and angled to face her. Daisy noticed Anna had a some sort of garment in her lap and was making neat stitches in it with a threaded needle.

"I just need to finish this and then I'll be ready," Anna told Mr. Bates.

"You can do it in the morning."

From the look on the woman's face, Anna had no love of that suggestion.

"I'll have plenty more to do tomorrow. That's why I want to get this done now. It's bad enough they won't let me do my regular duties, but I won't fall behind on what I am allowed to do."

Anna sighed, leaning her neck back in the chair to stretch it. As though sensing the relief she needed, Mr. Bates stood and went to the back of her chair. Daisy watched as he gently began to massage her shoulders, her feet rooted to the spot. Anna's small, appreciative sigh was almost lost in the silence of the room.

The kitchen maid knew she shouldn't be watching, shouldn't be eavesdropping. But the relationship between these two individuals had always fascinated her. And having finally experienced love for herself, she found that they inspired in her a strange sense of longing for the complete understanding and admiration of another person. So she took a moment to observe them as they were together, without others around to censure their natural tendencies.

"If we leave now, I'll have time to draw you a hot bath," he murmured, working the muscles of her shoulders.

"Mister Bates," Anna said with amused accusation, "you are hardly fighting fair."

"All's fair in love and war," he retorted.

"And pregnancy, so it would seem."

"Which makes sense," Bates observed with mirth, "as it seems to be a combination of both."

"Alright, Mr. Bates, you win," Anna conceded after a moment, putting the mending on the table in front of her as she leaned forward in the chair to give him more room to continue his work on her shoulders. "Although I can think of something I'd enjoy more than a hot bath."

Sensing rather than understanding the intimate turn their conversation had just taken, Daisy knew she should make her way back to bed. But something kept her there, watching and listening.

Mister Bates seemed to understand Anna's meaning perfectly as he asked hesitantly, "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, with the baby..."

Anna laughed at him a bit. "I can tell you that my mother and father locked themselves in their room plenty of times when she was expecting my younger brothers and sister. Besides, its not like you can get me with child twice."

His ministrations stopped, and Anna turned to look at her husband.

"That's not what I-" he began seriously, but his voice betrayed him and cut off.

"Shh," Anna said, standing to face him. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm just not sure..."

"Well I am sure," she stated, wrapping her arms around his neck, "and you trust me, don't you?"

"Implicitly."

He pulled her against him, nearly swallowing her smaller form in his embrace. They stood that way for several moments, not moving.

"Then let's go home, Mr. Bates," Anna said flirtatiously, and they separated.

Daisy backpedalled into the kitchen, hiding behind the island counter as the married couple walked down the hallway toward the back door, arm in arm, the unsewn garment tucked under Mr. Bates' arm. Hearing the door shut tightly behind them, Daisy wondered if she would ever be so lucky as to find someone who made her as happy as those two made each other.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
